


Cinco veces en las que Alistair no dijo "te quiero" (y una en la que sí)

by wlan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlan/pseuds/wlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El problema principal fue que Alistair se enamoró de Ulises mucho antes de creer en el amor. Y después, ya era tarde para todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces en las que Alistair no dijo "te quiero" (y una en la que sí)

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 ha sido un desafío de año, y quiero agradecerte haber estado ahí. Has sido importante :)
> 
> Así que, ¡que no te importe con qué vaya a venir el 2016! Vamos a sobrevivirlo y es todo lo que importa.

La primera vez tiene el olor de su cuerpo.

Tiene diecisiete, y todavía no sabe distinguir la atracción meramente física de ese _plus_ que tiene Ulises para él. Alistair no tiene ni idea de que en realidad ya le quiere, y se dedica a pensar que lo que tiene son unas irrefrenables ganas de acostarse con él. Piensa que se fijó en él en la pelea del pasillo porque tenía sudor en la frente y sangre en el labio, y, a decir verdad, hace relativamente poco que ha empezado a acostarse con tíos, por lo que no tiene bien claro qué es exactamente lo que le pone, así que quién sabe si la sangre y el sudor y los rizos son lo suyo. Lo cierto es que no puede quitarse su imagen de la cabeza la mayoría de las noches, y gracias a Merlin que existen los hechizos silenciadores, o sus compañeros de cuarto iban a pedir cambio de habitación por no soportarle a él y a sus momentos de soledad.

Alistair tiene diecisiete y se cree único en su condición en todo un Castillo lleno de normas anticuadas y británicos demasiado británicos. Único porque nunca ha tenido demasiado reparo en dejar claro quién es, y todavía no sabe que goza de un estatus social del que la mayoría de los que están en el armario no se pueden aprovechar. Se cree único, y aunque en algún momento alguien le ha dado una sorpresa irrepetible, piensa que lo de follar no está en Hogwarts. Y menos en su círculo cercano. Y menos en Ulises. Alistair tiene diecisiete y acaba prácticamente de conocer a Ulises, pero ya le gusta cómo aprieta la mandíbula cuando se aguanta todo lo que le gustaría decir, ya sabe que le gusta su cuerpo al completo (lo conoce de aquella vez que le vio cuando se bañaron en el Lago a medianoche en aquel inolvidable _"a que no hay cojones de…")_ , y ya sabe que lo quiere en su cama solo para él. Lo que Alistair no podría intuir es que Ulises podría corresponderle en ese deseo, y lo que Alistair no sabe todavía es que tiene diecisiete y ya le hubiera dicho un _te quiero_ que se pierde confundido en el olor a hormonas, cuerpo y deseo.

 

***

 

La segunda vez tiene el sonido del miedo.

Es su graduación. En el Gran Comedor se ha celebrado la cena de fin de Curso, tras lo que se han quitado las largas mesas para que tenga lugar la tradicional fiesta de graduación, a la que solo alumnos de cursos superiores tienen acceso. Desde los jardines, se pueden intuir la música en directo, los rumores de que alguien ha echado alcohol en el ponche y los gritos felices de aquellos que dejan por fin Hogwarts atrás. Todo queda lejano. Desde los jardines, la fiesta no es más que un mundo aparte, un recuerdo de lo que va a ser, el futuro que ninguno de los dos quiere ser testigo todavía.

En los Jardines, ambos beben, sin hablar. Alistair mañana recogerá sus cosas para no volver, para Ulises esto es un _hasta luego_. El vértigo atenaza su alma. Conoce su futuro próximo: conoce dónde va a entrenar porque ya ha pasado algún verano ahí, conoce a gran parte de sus compañeros y conoce a su entrenador; y, realmente, lo que no conoce de su futuro en el quidditch, lo aguarda con ganas. Pero no es ese futuro el que le incapacita ahora: es el de no poder pedirle a Ulises y al Universo que todo se mantenga así para siempre, los dos en la noche, bebiendo en silencio.  Alistair no necesita nada más y querría pedirlo _-esto, así, siempre-_ pero las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte.

Es su graduación, y Alistair ya sabe que a Ulises le van también los tíos, por lo que sus ganas de llevárselo a la cama persisten carcomiéndolo entero. De lo que Alistair no se ha dado cuenta todavía es de que le quiere, y si no actúa a conforme a sus bien meditados planes de lanzarse esta noche, en un _fuck it_ que les llevara a los dos a desaparecer durante toda la velada y que amaneciera en ellos con todos los cabos bien atados para iniciar una nueva vida -distinta, separados-, es porque, en este momento, de noche, bebiendo en silencio, Alistair desea con todas sus fuerzas que nada cambie, que todo siga igual para siempre. No se encuentra con la fuerza necesaria para estropearlo, porque quiere creer que va a tener a Ulises para toda la vida. Es su graduación y Alistair ya está enamorado de él pero no lo sabe, solo sabe que tiene miedo a perderle.

 

*****

 

La tercera vez se marcha por el roce de los celos.

Es una noche más en el campus. Una noche como tantas otras en las que nadie se pregunta quién es Alistair porque ya le tienen como el estudiante extraviado que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué asignaturas hace o en qué año debería estar. A nadie se le hace ya ajena su presencia por ahí, y es otra fiesta en uno de los edificios residenciales en la que él no bebe para que su entrenador físico no le mate pero no se le nota porque sabe hacer más ruido que nadie cuando quiere.

Aunque hoy se calla pronto: a Ulises se lo están follando. Y no con piernas infinitas o pestañas de infarto, ni con pectorales fornidos ni mandíbulas cuadradas. A Alistair no le importa que tonteen con Ulises con miradas risueñas, frases premanufacturadas, escotes de infarto y voces cantarinas; no le importa que dejen claro que quieren ligar con él de entrada, ni que Ulises ponga esa sonrisa que pone cuando deja claro que le apetece jugar esa noche.

Lo que le parece obsceno es que se lo follen ahí, sobre un sofá o sobre una escalera, apartados, comiéndose con la mirada mientras hablan enfrascados en temas que probablemente solo sean accesibles a universitarios como ellos. No hay nada que le joda más que ver que le hacen reír, no de manera pícara, sino sincera. No le gusta ver cómo le roban el tiempo que debería ser suyo, ni cómo sacan ese brillo de ojos que solo le sale cuando está con él. No coquetean, no se tantean, simplemente hablan, y aunque Ulises no folle esa noche, para Alistair es como si se lo estuvieran follando cada segundo.

Alistair quiere gritarles que se suban a una habitación, que es pornográfico eso que hacen, que dejen de ser tan violentos y tan exhibicionistas y lo hagan en privado, pero nadie parece tan alarmado como él. Así que hace lo único que sabe hacer, que es irse sin despedirse, a tragarse a otra parte un enfado que no sabe por qué siente aunque intuye la razón.

Ese _“nadie te va a querer más que yo”_ se pierde en los celos queman su piel. Por no ser tan único para él como quiere ser, por no poder ofrecerle las profundas conversaciones que tendrán, porque ya no son solo ellos dos contra el mundo.

 

*****

 

La cuarta vez está ciego y no ve nada más que a él.

Al principio las victorias le suplen. Es fácil olvidarse de cómo quema una ausencia si la vida te favorece, si te mantiene ocupado. Es más fácil paliar un corazón roto si crees tener las razones adecuadas y las personas correctas, gemir en silencio un _"él se lo pierde"_ , ahogar en una copa el _"me dejó tirado"_ , repetir ese _"jugó conmigo porque jamás la dejó"_ como un mantra hasta creerlo. Hubo un punto de su vida en el que creyó superarlo, en el que no le angustiaba la realidad de que no iba a verlo nunca más, en el que las ganas de mandar a Leith a que le buscara se difuminaban con cualquier cosa que apareciese en su camino: victorias, entrenamientos, personas. Hubo un momento en el que estuvo más lejos de él que nunca y creyó haberle olvidado para siempre.

Pero la vida dejó de favorecerle. Y ahora, en el momento más oscuro de toda su vida, no quiere a nadie más. Y él no aparece. Piensa que es Ulises el que en realidad le ha olvidado a él, que no es para él más que un recuerdo lejano de una persona que fue en otra vida, y ese pensamiento le consume las entrañas y le devora y le incapacita para gritar su nombre a la oscuridad para aparezca de la nada, como siempre ha hecho. Y no aparece.

Probablemente éste sea el momento en el que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ulises va a ser la única persona que va a amar en toda su vida, en el que se hubiera podido parar a pensar que no va a haber otra persona como él para él jamás. Pero Alistair está a mil cosas ahora, contando los segundos que ha pasado sin pensar en renunciar y acabar con todo, deshaciendo todo lo que había tejido para su futuro, poco a poco. Darse cuenta de que ama a alguien que siempre ha sido para él pero que lo ha dejado escapar por imbécil no es algo de lo que debería percatarse en este momento.

Alistair, treinta, perdido, ciego, muerto, quiere escribir un _"te necesito aquí"_ que suena a un _"te quiero"_ más de lo que ha sonado nada en toda su vida.

 

*****

 

La quinta vez sabe a arrepentimiento. La quinta vez sabe a _saber_.

Están los dos en su apartamento, tirados en el sofá, Ulises contra él mientras lee, en una de esas extrañamente íntimas posiciones que solo la complicidad de años y de la vida compartida les ha otorgado. Alistair le ve leer mientras le acaricia distraídamente. Desgraciadamente ya ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué siente por Ulises, lo que ha sentido siempre por él. Y en esta situación, teniéndole solo a un beso de distancia, a una confesión de poder poner su corazón sobre la mesa, se siente impotentemente arrepentido.

Alistair quiere un giratiempos para volver atrás y decirle a su _yo_ de diecisiete que se arriesgue con él, que aproveche cada segundo de su presencia. Que si no van a pasar otros quince, dieciseis años y demasiadas cosas entre medio desperdiciadas sin él, cuando podrían haber tenido toda su vida juntos.

Siente que ahora es tarde para ellos. Que lo han intentado, de la peor manera posible, sí, pero lo han intentado, y los resultados han sido pésimos porque tal vez tengan demasiada historia ya como para iniciar una nueva. Que el olor de lo físico, el gusto de la despedida, el roce de los celos y la ceguera de una amarga separación forzada han hecho mella en ellos, y ya no son lo que pudieron ser o tal vez fueron una vez.

Alistair quiere volver atrás y volver a vivirlo todo. Hacerlo bien esta vez. Alistair ya sabe que le ama como no podría amar a nadie jamás, pero piensa que se les escapó la oportunidad que tenían hace muchas vidas atrás.

 

*****

 

\- Te quiero.

\- Buen intento, pero no te voy a hacer lasaña.

\- No, no. Te quiero. O sea, en plan que estoy enamorado de ti.

Ulises se gira con el cuchillo todavía en la mano y se encuentra con un Alistair de expresión tranquila. Por el ceño fruncido de Ulises, Alistair piensa que debe de estar valorando si le está tomando el pelo o no, pero deja que le estudie y que no encuentre en su cara el deje de malicia que tiene siempre que se mete con él: su cara es ahora el reflejo de la más pura y simple sinceridad. Entonces Ulises se sorprende, y a Alistair le sorprende que le sorprenda, porque quererle es para él ahora tan lógico y normal como que el Sol salga todas las mañanas, y tarda lo que Ulises tarda en quitarse el delantal en darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho por fin en voz alta, y que, _¡joder!, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?_ , pero le ha costado menos de lo que le costaría decir su propio nombre y eso solo le hace sonreír.

\- Te quiero.

\- Te he oído la primera vez. Y la segunda.

\- Te quiero.

\- Cállate, Mulligan.

\- Te quiero, McKinnon.

Y cuando Ulises sonríe lo hace a un centímetro de él y sabe que todavía está tanteando si le está tomando el pelo o no, así que no duda demasiado en avanzar y robarle en un beso todos los años de _te quieros_ que le debe.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias :) (y corre a Urgencias para un chute de insulina pura XD)


End file.
